This invention relates to foul-weather clothing that is compacted into foul-weather-clothing pouches that can be strap-carried or wrapped around a person for being released to cover them in the event of foul weather.
Numerous foul-weather-clothing systems and devices are known. None are known, however to have the convenience of carrying and releasing of foul-weather clothing for fully covering a person in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different foul-weather-protection devices are described in the following patent documents:
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a foul-weather clothing system which:
can be worn compacted as fair-weather clothing on a person during good weather and then released quickly and conveniently as foul-weather clothing when needed;
can be hand carried by or strapped to the person during good weather and then released quickly and conveniently as foul-weather clothing when needed;
covers select portions or all of the body as desired; and
can be re-compacted quickly and conveniently after use when not needed.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a foul-weather clothing system having one or more wraparound pouches into which foul-weather wrap clothing is compacted in position to be released down to wrap circumferentially about predetermined portions of a person. Fasteners are provided as needed for predetermined wraparound positioning on the person""s torso, arms, legs and feet.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.